1. Field of Invention
The subject invention is generally related to nightsticks, batons and intermediate force weapons and is specifically directed to a connecting system for rapidly mounting accessories on a baton used by a law enforcement officer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nightsticks and batons are well known and have gained widespread acceptance as intermediate force weapons for use by law enforcement personnel. One of the best known intermediate force weapons is the ASP Expandable Baton manufactured by Armament Systems and Procedures, the assignee of the subject application. Typically, the ASP Baton includes three telescoping sections, the outer largest section defining a handle adapted for receiving and nesting the remaining sections when the baton is in a collapsed position.
In addition to nightsticks or batons, law enforcement personnel are required to carry or have available other weapons and accessories for other uses, such as searches or riot control. Typically, law enforcement personnel carry portable two-way radios, firearms, ammunition, handcuffs, chemical irritants and flashlights, in addition to the intermediate force baton. When all of this equipment is positioned on the belt of the officer or elsewhere on his uniform, it adds substantially to the weight of the uniform and at times can become quite cumbersome.
In an effort to reduce the weight requirements, there has been a continuing move toward lighter weight equipment without sacrificing function. For example, many uniforms now have nylon issue belts rather than leather and the two-way radios have routinely become smaller and lighter in weight with the continuing development of solid state electronics. In addition, multi-implement products have become popular for providing two implements that an officer commonly uses and may need in hand at the same time without undesirably increasing the large amount of equipment already carried on the person.
While it is desirable to provide an officer with ready access to two commonly used implements at the same time, a disadvantage of the prior art multi-implement products is that if the product is small enough to carry as one unit, the capacity of each implement may be too small to be used effectively. Alternatively, if each implement of the multi-implement product is at its full capacity, then the unit may be too large to carry on the belt of the officer or elsewhere on his uniform.
An example of a multi-implement product which can be quickly and easily assembled to provide a full capacity riot baton is shown in Applicant's Expandable Baton with Coupler, Ser. No. 08/129,901 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,197. The coupler disclosed therein is designed to join two serviceable expandable batons together to create a full size riot baton. Because a standard issue duty baton forms the basis for the riot baton, law enforcement personnel have ready access to a riot control device without having to carry cumbersome additional equipment such as a traditional riot baton.
However, while such a coupler works well where the officer has time to prepare for use, it is not as effective where any of a number of accessories may have to be deployed in a quick response manner.
Therefore, there is a need for a quick-connect, universal connector for quickly and easily mounting accessories on a law enforcement baton to provide an officer with a variety of full size implements which are commonly used and may be needed at the same time, without interfering with or reducing the effectiveness of the accessory as a stand alone tool.